Talk:Barney Healthy Fun!/@comment-69.203.7.156-20121113084402
Browse|Movies|Upload Search closeClose Close Close Close Close http://www.youtube.com/user/TheBarneyVault =The Barney Vault= SubscribeSubscribedUnsubscribe27subscribers1,700video views*Browse videos Search Clear View *All activities *Recent posts *Uploads *Feed *Comments *http://www.youtube.com/user/TheBarneyVault?feature=plcpTheBarneyVault uploaded a video 4 hours ago 0:30 Barney Video Commercial (Israel) 116 views Barney Israel!!! A commercial for Clasikaletet's Barney video line dating back to 1998. This item has been hiddenIn the future you will only see uploads from TheBarneyVaultIn the future you will see all activity from TheBarneyVaultYou have been unsubscribed from TheBarneyVault *http://www.youtube.com/user/TheBarneyVault?feature=plcpTheBarneyVaultcommented 4 hours ago A bit of thanks to me as well. I mailed SG this copy of the video. =D 10:31 Barney & Friends: The Treasure of Rainbow Beard (Spanish) (Part 2/2) http://www.youtube.com/user/SGBarneyArchive?feature=plcpSGBarneyArchive•179 views "The Treasure of Rainbow Beard" dubbed into Spanish. This item has been hiddenIn the future you will only see uploads from TheBarneyVaultIn the future you will see all activity from TheBarneyVaultYou have been unsubscribed from TheBarneyVault *http://www.youtube.com/user/TheBarneyVault?feature=plcpTheBarneyVault uploaded a video 21 hours ago 0:30 Barney & Friends Family Marathon Promo 164 views Go back in time with this rare promo video for the "Barney & Friends Family Marathon." This item has been hiddenIn the future you will only see uploads from TheBarneyVaultIn the future you will see all activity from TheBarneyVaultYou have been unsubscribed from TheBarneyVault *http://www.youtube.com/user/TheBarneyVault?feature=plcpTheBarneyVault uploaded a video 21 hours ago 10:37 Hachaverim Shel Barney - Music is Fun (Part 2) 138 views "Practice Makes Music" in Hebrew. החברים של ברני - מוזיקה הוא כיף When Amir can't seem to play "Yarkon Bridge" before the upcoming concert he's pe... This item has been hiddenIn the future you will only see uploads from TheBarneyVaultIn the future you will see all activity from TheBarneyVaultYou have been unsubscribed from TheBarneyVault *http://www.youtube.com/user/TheBarneyVault?feature=plcpTheBarneyVault uploaded a video 21 hours ago 14:07 Hachaverim Shel Barney - Music is Fun (Part 1) 141 views "Practice Makes Music" in Hebrew. החברים של ברני - מוזיקה הוא כיף When Amir can't seem to play "Yarkon Bridge" before the upcoming concert he's pe... This item has been hiddenIn the future you will only see uploads from TheBarneyVaultIn the future you will see all activity from TheBarneyVaultYou have been unsubscribed from TheBarneyVault *http://www.youtube.com/user/TheBarneyVault?feature=plcpTheBarneyVault uploaded a video 22 hours ago 9:12 Barney & Friends - Practice Makes Music (Part 3) 253 views Michael is struggling with a song for a concert that evening, so Barney invites his friend Greg Murray to explain that beautiful music can be made ... This item has been hiddenIn the future you will only see uploads from TheBarneyVaultIn the future you will see all activity from TheBarneyVaultYou have been unsubscribed from TheBarneyVault *http://www.youtube.com/user/TheBarneyVault?feature=plcpTheBarneyVault uploaded a video 22 hours ago 9:34 Barney & Friends - Practice Makes Music (Part 2) 255 views Michael is struggling with a song for a concert that evening, so Barney invites his friend Greg Murray to explain that beautiful music can be made ... This item has been hiddenIn the future you will only see uploads from TheBarneyVaultIn the future you will see all activity from TheBarneyVaultYou have been unsubscribed from TheBarneyVault *http://www.youtube.com/user/TheBarneyVault?feature=plcpTheBarneyVault uploaded a video 22 hours ago 9:34 Barney & Friends - Practice Makes Music (Part 1) 294 views Michael is struggling with a song for a concert that evening, so Barney invites his friend Greg Murray to explain that beautiful music can be made ... This item has been hiddenIn the future you will only see uploads from TheBarneyVaultIn the future you will see all activity from TheBarneyVaultYou have been unsubscribed from TheBarneyVault *http://www.youtube.com/user/TheBarneyVault?feature=plcpTheBarneyVault uploaded a video 23 hours ago 9:06 Nighty-Night with Barney 110 views Enjoy the awkwardness as Barney helps two prepubescent kids named Jack and Jill (of the famed nursery rhyme) get ready for bed. This rare cassette ... This item has been hiddenIn the future you will only see uploads from TheBarneyVaultIn the future you will see all activity from TheBarneyVaultYou have been unsubscribed from TheBarneyVault *http://www.youtube.com/user/TheBarneyVault?feature=plcpTheBarneyVault uploaded a video 23 hours ago 1:31 Barney Segment (USF - Experience the Magic of the Movies) 205 views Learn about A Day in the Park with Barney from the 1995/1996 print of Universal Studios Florida - Experience the Magic of the Movies. This item has been hiddenIn the future you will only see uploads from TheBarneyVaultIn the future you will see all activity from TheBarneyVaultYou have been unsubscribed from TheBarneyVault *http://www.youtube.com/user/TheBarneyVault?feature=plcpTheBarneyVault subscribed to a channel 1 day ago http://www.youtube.com/user/HITBarney?feature=plcp HITBarney The Official Barney YouTube Channel SubscribeSubscribedUnsubscribeThis item has been hiddenIn the future you will only see uploads from TheBarneyVaultIn the future you will see all activity from TheBarneyVaultYou have been unsubscribed from TheBarneyVault About The Barney Vault Hi, this is Drew (SonicHOG) and welcome to The Barney Vault. Here, you will find rare treasures featuring the world's most famous purple dinosaur and his comrades. Things featuring Barney that slid under the radar over the years are now available in one convenient place. I must note that I won't upload anything that's already on YouTube (with a few exceptions). less Hi, this is Drew (SonicHOG) and welcome to The Barney Vault. Here, you will find rare treasures featuring the world's most famous purple dinosaur and his comrades. Things featuring Barney that slid under the radar over the years are now available... more SonicHOG on YouTube ---- by TheBarneyVault*Latest ActivityNov 12, 2012 *Date JoinedNov 11, 2012 *CountryUnited States ---- Other Stu-u-upendous Channels *http://youtube.com/user/TruelySonicHOG SGBarneyArchive 44subscribers *http://www.youtube.com/user/SGBarneyArchive Barney 12,559subscribers *http://www.youtube.com/user/HITBarney Sing Along with Barney and his Friends 11,915subscribers *http://www.youtube.com/user/ourpurplefriend Our Favorite Purple Dinosaur 2,936subscribers *http://www.youtube.com/user/purpledinocorner Super Dee Duper Fun Videos! 4,565subscribers *http://www.youtube.com/user/MrBarneyandfriends battybarney1995's channel 5,660subscribers http://www.youtube.com/user/battybarney1995 http://www.youtube.com/*Help *About *Press & Blogs *Copyright *Creators & Partners *Advertising *Developers *Terms *Privacy *Safety *Send feedback *Try something new! *Language:English *Location:Worldwide *Safety:Off